Better In Time Part 1
by Jinxgirl10
Summary: Miley as Mandy Cyrus; Nick as Nick Jonas; Joe as Jake Jonas; Demi as Samantha Lovato; Selena as Amber Gomez; David Henrie as Mark Henrie; Zac as Tyler Efron


(2 years ago)

* * *

Nick,

I really do love you; you make everything so much better. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I never would have met you. But I just can't stay here and let my heart break more and more every second. That's why I'm leaving. I know that if I stay, I'll just get hurt. And I want the best for you, so I've decided to just leave and never come back. Now you can move on, and find someone who won't ever be scared of heart break. I love you forever and always.

-Mandy

_My chocolate brown eyes filled with warm tears as I continued to read the letter over and over again. My hands clenched the letter tightly; hoping and praying that what I was reading wasn't true. I could practically imagine the tears falling from her ocean blue eyes, and onto the last memory I would have of her. I could feel the pain that it had caused her to leave this letter left behind in her place. Why was she doing this? I loved her, and she loved me._

_I shot up out of the black comforter where Mandy and I used to sip hot chocolate on cold winter days while we watched all types of Christmas movies as they played on ABC. My hands unclenched the letter, and I watched it flutter dramatically to the lightwood floor. Maybe it wasn't too late to get her back. I could always prove to her that it's better to just love someone, then to run away whenever you got scared of something. _

_Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I rushed outside towards the black Mercedes parked by the curb. A thin blanket of cold pure white snow covered the busy streets of New Jersey. I could hear children's merry laughter fill the frigid air as they made snowmen with each other, or as they attacked each other with perfectly rounded snowballs. It made me think of our own child; Destiny Jonas. Destiny was our little girl, and without her, I wouldn't feel complete. We may only be in our sophomore year of high school, but we don't think having our baby was a mistake at all. Her skin was nice and smooth; when she laughed, you couldn't help but laugh along with her; her ocean blue eyes resembled her mother's, and there's no way that someone could mistake Destiny for someone else's child. _

_I stuck my key in the ignition and turned it sideways. My car sputtered, let out a revolting puff of smoke, and then it died .I couldn't believe my unfortunate luck. With an impatient sigh, I kicked the door shut with the toe of my beaten down Converse, and took off down the streets as if my life depended on it. There was only one way out of here that Mandy would ever think of taking; that was the train. _

_She loved how you could experience your trip by looking through a window. She especially loved to look longingly out at the scenery when there was snow. When she passed through to the next state, she would say, "I'll be back to live here one day." That was the type of girl she was. She was the type who wanted to get married, buy a nice big house with her husband, have some kids, and then when the kids were at least fifteen, she wanted to travel the world. Mandy already had her life planned out ahead of her, and I was going to be apart of it with her. That would never happen if she got on that train and headed off somewhere where I could never see her again. _

_My heart was pounding inside of my chest; my legs ached from running over twenty blocks. All I know was that I wasn't going to let her walk out of my life that easily. She wouldn't leave without putting up a fight first. _

_The cold winter air whipped my face harshly. I could feel bunches of snowflakes stick onto my curly brown locks. My fingertips now reserved a cherry red coloring. I didn't even worry about the fact that I was freezing myself; all I could think about was getting Mandy before it was too late. _

_A couple of breathless seconds later, I barged into the packed train station. People rushing around with large bags that contained clothes and presents for friends and family; announcements were being made saying that this ride was boarding, or this train would be delayed due to the snow. I dashed through the crowds of curious onlookers, searching frantically for a sign that she still would have been here. That's when it happened. I caught a whiff of the most amazing thing I might have dreamed possible. It was her body mist, Pink by Juicy Couture. _

_My head whipped in the other direction to see her boarding the train with Destiny wrapped tightly in her pink cotton blanket. I loped down towards the other side of the train station. The metal gates were closing; I was never going to make it. This was it, the most important couple of seconds in my life. I lunged forwards and slid on my knees under the closing gate. Regaining my balance, I positioned myself back up. I was right about to hop onto the almost ready to go train, when a vast muscular guy stopped me._

_"Ticket," he said, sticking his hairy hand out in front of my face._

_"I don't have a ticket," I replied, trying to push past him so I wouldn't miss getting on._

_He grabbed my arm tightly, gave it a squeeze, and then said, "No ticket, no entry." He mumbled something into his jet black earpiece, and then escorted me out so I was standing outside of the gate. _

_I rested my forehead on the plate glass window. I could see Mandy sitting in the seat positioned so it was facing right out the window. It made me smile weakly to know that even though she was leaving me, she would still always be the same. Destiny had an amazing mother, and I know that she would be raised the right way with Mandy by her side the whole time. My hand lay flat against the window; leaving a handprint behind. _

_"I love you, Mandy," I said softly. _

_As if hearing me from all the way inside of the train, her head slowly turned in my direction. I could see that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her lips pulled into a sad smile. The train's whistle filled my head, breaking me of all thoughts that had been playing inside of my head like a broken record. She slightly waved at me, and mouthed, "Goodbye, Nick." A tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. The train pulled away from the station, and I couldn't believe it._

_Just like that…she was gone._


End file.
